


Blaster Fire

by sithdreams



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Injury, Major Character Injury, References to Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008), Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 08:20:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24347887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sithdreams/pseuds/sithdreams
Summary: You make a mistake on the battlefield and it costs you more than you realize.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex & Reader, CT-7567 | Rex/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Blaster Fire

The cots in the medbay felt stiff and cold underneath you. Or maybe that was just your body; you couldn’t tell the difference anymore. You awoke disoriented, the last thing you could remember being the harsh rays of the geonosian sun. What happened? You tried to sit up.

Oh. Yeah.

The attempt at moving quickly reminded you of what had happened. The battle on Geonosis was an insufferable one. The vivid memory of sweat mixing with the dirt on your robes as you fought to protect your clone forces. You hated the structure of the battle: crazy, no pre planned formation, geonosians attacking from all angles. It made it even harder than normal to look after your men, the people you love, or rather the person. 

Oh. Shit. 

You suddenly stopped caring about the searing pain in your upper body when you remembered why you had a searing pain in your upper body.

You had jumped directly into blaster fire. Rex had been overwhelmed, by a lot, and your force sensitivity luckily picked up on it. It was as if time slowed to a stop when you saw a stray droid in Rex’s blind spot take aim. You were too far away to get to the droid before it fired, and you did what you had to in order to protect him: you put yourself between him and the blaster. You successfully deflected the shot meant for him, but in your split-second decision, you hadn’t realized how surrounded you actually were. Suddenly, you were the overwhelmed one, frantically deflecting as many shots as you could.

Guess you missed one.

Frankly, you didn’t give a fuck about your shoulder. You gave a fuck about Rex. Where was he? What happened after you went down? Was he okay?

All questions were answered when you forced yourself up to see Rex slumped against the wall in your room, eyes glued to the floor. Those golden eyes you had come to know so well shot up from the floor to look at you when he heard you move. Relief filled your body. Anger filled his. A silence surrounded you for a few beats until you spoke.

“Hey, babe. Are you okay?”

“Are you fucking kidding me? What the fuck is wrong with you?”

You figured he wouldn’t exactly be happy about your condition, but you were genuinely expecting more sadness than anger. You didn’t sense any sadness or relief. He was pissed.  
“You’re an idiot. Why would you run into the line of fire like that? Into a battle formation of easily 100 droids? I get you’re a jedi and you feel like you need to be the heroic sacrifice all the time, but you could’ve died. Kix said that if the shot had landed even an inch lower, you’d be dead. What were you thinking? Were you thinking at all?”

You had never heard him speak with such vitriol towards you. In all your many years of fighting beside him, you had never seen him act this way. You weren’t sure what you were supposed to say, but what you said probably wasn’t the right thing.

“Truthfully, no, I wasn’t thinking. I saw a clanker in your blindspot about to shoot, and I saved you. You’re welcome.” Your voice rasped a bit from dehydration. You saw his brows crease and his eyes widen in somehow even more anger. Whoops.

“Are you satisfied?” he spit at you, his voice gradually raising. “Do you feel like a hero? With your horrible ideas and a blistering blaster wound?”

What the fuck?

“I didn’t jump into the crossfire for whatever blazing glory you seem to think I did. I did it because I love you and I didn’t want to see you hurt.”

“But you think I’m fine with it if you get hurt? I love you, too, but maybe we shouldn’t be together if you jump to stupid, rash decisions in order to protect me.”

You couldn’t feel your shoulder anymore. Not with the complete absence of air in your lungs as a result of Rex’s words.

“What? What are you saying?”

“I’m saying I won’t let you kill yourself on my behalf.”

With that, Rex kisses your forehead and moves to leave the medbay. You call after him, asking him to wait and trying to follow, but you’re held down by medical droids as your body succumbs to the pain and exhaustion. You’re left with nothing but the tears on your cheeks as you realize what Rex had just done. He did what you couldn’t, despite it being what the Jedi had taught you from the beginning.

He had left you. You didn’t think when it came to him, and he knew that. You let your emotions overcome your mind, and you paid the price for it.

**Author's Note:**

> this was a request from a prompt list on my tumblr @ sinistersith :)  
> i just finished my exams and am graduating next week so i'll have a lot more time to write if anyone wants to request fics/headcanons :)


End file.
